


Remus

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Dear Diary [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Remus has thoughts and feelings about things.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Dear Diary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Day 1

What's up hos?   
Today Janus went to intervene in the goody two shoes happenings. It's so boring without anyone to bug. We can feel Patton falling apart on this side of the mind so maybe I can play with my brother again soon. 

Ok, fuck that. I just spent hours comforting Janus after what Roman pulled. Next time I see him I'll break his skull in with my bare fists and feed him to the sharks. Or maybe I'll cut him open and break his legs and let some pigs devour him alive. What was he thinking? More likely than not he wasn't. I can't believe he would do something like this. He was so nice to my Janus before, how could he do something so horrific? That's my job! 

I went to his room to find him, but he was gone. I don't know where he went and I didn't want to bother anyone else to help me find that asshole. He'll have to show himself eventually. I'll be waiting. 

That coward! He couldn't even face me! He sent a stupid bird to give the message. I'm not the brightest but I think in this case I could teach him a lesson. 

I hit him over the head and it felt really good, but after he woke up and started talking it became way less satisfying. Why can't people just get hit and let it be? It was so rude of him. I almost strangled him, more so about what happened than taking away the pleasure of the sound when his body hit the floor, but he's so sad! And I thought I was messed up, down right demented, but he's got a whole other problem. The oven just beeped. I'm making Janus some feel better muffins. I even made them orange cranberry instead of pickle and oyster because he likes them better. Hopefully they're ok. Making good things was always Roman's department, but I guess I'll be in charge of that for a bit… I'm totally going to wreck Thomas, aren't I? Janus and Logan will keep me in check at least. I'd better get the muffins before they burn. I don't mind eating charcoal, but Janus doesn't much like it. He's so boring with his food, but he's upset right now so I'll bug him about it later as long as it doesn't pop out of my mouth first. I don't exactly have a filter.


	2. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I just reread this to post and... I'm sorry.

Howdy sluts.  
Janus knows I’m hiding something. I knew he’d find out, but I thought I had gotten better at controlling the things that came out of my mouth. I suppose I’ll have to tell him sometime soon, but I will keep Roman’s location a secret as I promised, though Janus is a bit brighter than the average bleach, so he’ll probably figure it out anyway. It’ll be hard keeping anything from Janus. Oh! He did like the muffins. He wasn’t even lying to be nice. Maybe I won’t horribly fail as temporary sole creativity after all. Of course now that I’ve said that, I’ll probably crash and burn, and so will Thomas, and it would be very unfortunate to have burn scars on such a fine ass.


End file.
